On avancera
by arghument
Summary: Si le Nogitsune est parti, il a laissé son empreinte. Si on lui a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien, il a du mal à y croire. Et si il faut passer à autre chose, lui stagne. Post 3B.


_Ce qui manque à la saison 4? Des larmes, des cauchemars en pagaille, un enterrement. Des personnages à terre. (Enfin, c'est mon avis.)_

**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était 7h25 du matin.

Il était allongé sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas se lever, il ne voulait pas aller au lycée, il ne voulait pas affronter les regards des autres, même ceux de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus, il n'avait plus l'énergie, plus l'envie. _Il n'avait plus rien. _

Son père avait essayé de le convaincre de voir 'quelqu'un'. Il avait refusé. Surtout que la personne en face de qui il risquait de se retrouver était Mrs Morell, et il avait tout sauf envie de se confronter à elle.

Quelqu'un, il ne savait plus exactement, peut être Ethan, avait proposé une thérapie de groupe. Il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent tous en cercle, il ne voulait pas qu'ils parlent à voix basse et tragique de ce qu'il continuait à appeler 'tout ça'. Il ne voulait pas en parler, de 'tout ça', il voulait oublier, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on évite de lui rappeler qu'il avait été cette horrible chose qui avait aidé à tuer Allison, cette chose qui avait fait tant de mal, qui s'était joué de tous, qui avait attaqué tous ses proches.

Scott avait essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'était pas responsable de 'tout ça', que personne ne lui en voulait. Non, personne ne lui en voulait.

Isaac, qui avait accompagné le père d'Allison en France, lui avait expliqué les raisons de son départ, promettant de revenir, accompagnant son discours d'une étreinte fraternelle, et même si tout cela transpirait la sincérité, qu'Isaac avait juré être incapable de lui en vouloir, Stiles était persuadé, qu'au fond de lui, il ne verrait plus jamais Isaac le regarder dans les yeux. Chris Argent ne l'avait pas non plus regardé dans les yeux. Même si il avait accompagné les autres à l'aéroport pour adresser un dernier au revoir aux deux hommes.

Plus personne ne le regardait dans les yeux. C'était comme si ils avaient tous peur de se retrouver face à la Chose qui l'avait possédé. Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle resurgisse de nulle part, et plonge dans leur esprit, les contaminants à son tour.

Stiles se définissait comme contaminé. Comme si il avait attrapé l'herpès. Il avait lu quelque part que l'herpès ne pouvait jamais être vaincu, et que même lorsqu'on ne ressentait aucun symptôme, il était toujours là, blotti au creux de votre moelle osseuse. C'était pareil pour le nogitsune. En apparence, il était parti, mais Stiles avait l'impression que la bête avait tatoué sa chair, avait marqué chacun de ses os.

Et puis, quatre-vingt pour cent de la population était apparemment contaminé par l'herpès. Stiles, lui, était seul face à la contamination. Il ne pourrait jamais aller discuter sur des forums de ses symptômes avec d'autres, il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer quelqu'un qui le comprendrait réellement.

Oh, bien sûr, ses amis avait dit qu'ils le comprenaient. Il avait vu la bonne volonté dans leurs yeux, l'inquiétude. Mais il ne les avait pas crus. Pas même Lydia, qui, selon Stiles était formé de la même façon que lui, tout en restant un modèle au-dessus, un cran d'intelligence en plus.

Alors Stiles restait tout seul, allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond ou les murs dénudés. Et il pensait trop. En temps normal, il pensait trop. Il était fait comme ça. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il les expulsait à vitesse grand V, il parlait, parlait, parlait, pour libérer un peu de place.

Mais maintenant, il restait silencieux. Il ne parlait plus, et s'il avait essayé de coucher ses sensations sur papier, il avait vite renoncé. Alors les pensées tournaient dans sa tête, elles s'entrechoquaient, elles commençaient à se désagréger, à dégager une odeur désagréable. Elles formaient un tapis d'immondices. Un tapis de pensées bien trop sombres pour le jeune homme.

Les tout premiers jours, juste après 'tout' ça, il s'endormait comme une masse, dès que sa tête touchait son oreiller adoré. Pour se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, hurlant et se débattant comme un beau diable, trempé, les yeux remplis d'images cauchemardesques. Allison morte, Aiden mort, son père, Scott, Lydia, Derek… (En somme tous ses proches), tailladés par les Onis, qui revêtaient parfois des visages connus, le pire ayant été atteint lorsqu'une Mme Blake était apparue sous le masque de l'un des Onis,un souriresadique sur le visage, et qu'elle s'était mise à dépecer avec soin un corps qui changeaient sans cesse de visage.

Son père arrivait alors dans sa chambre, en pyjama, et n'arrivait à le calmer qu'au bout de longues minutes. Puis Stiles lui promettait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait se rendormir jusqu'au matin, que oui, il irait au lycée. Son paternel lui jetait des coups d'œil dubitatifs, partait en laissant la porte ouverte, et Stiles filait sous la douche, se frottant la peau avec un gant jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rougisse, comme pour arracher ses cauchemars.

Et le lendemain matin, tout recommencerait. Se lever, ne pas bouger, penser, penser, penser.

Scott était déjà passé plusieurs fois, ils avaient bien partagé leur peine, enfin, il avait écouté Scott parler, il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire un seul mot, et ils s'étaient assis en silence sur le lit de Stiles, Scott avait pris sa tête entre les mains, et il avait pleuré. (Stiles n'avait pas pleuré. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois.) Scott était venu une nuit aussi, et à côté de son meilleur ami, il avait moins crié.

De temps en temps, il recevait la visite de Lydia. La plupart du temps, elle s'effondrait sur lui, et il restait là, à lui caresser le dos.

Il en avait assez. Il avait l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais, qu'il devrait vivre toute sa vie avec ce poids sur la poitrine, ce brouillard autour de son cœur. Comme si rien ne pouvait le soigner. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur à coups de couteaux, pour ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus ressentir de souffrance, il aurait voulu s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'agrandissaient de jours en jours, violacées, marquant sa peau bien trop pâle. Il était devenu un cadavre, et c'était pire que lorsque le Nogitsune le possédait. Là, il avait au moins eu une raison de lutter. De se battre, de chercher à rester à la surface de l'eau, obsédé par l'idée qu'il ne devait pas le laisser gagner.

Et il avait gagné une bataille, l'esprit était mort. Mais il avait perdu la guerre.

Il se sentait attiré vers le fond un peu plus chaque jour. Il coulait inexorablement, le souvenir d'Aiden et Allison comme une ancre accrochée à son pied, et rien de ce que les autres pouvaient faire ne pourrait le faire remonter. Il s'étouffait, ses poumons se vidaient peu à peu du peu d'oxygène qu'il lui restait et s'emplissait d'eau.

Il se sentait mourir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lutter, il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver une raison de commencer une énième bataille contre cet ennemi qu'il était devenu pour lui-même, pour celui qu'il était avant.

Le Stiles d'avant s'effaçait doucement, tout doucement, il avait oublié le goût des sourires, la saveur des rires, il avait oublié le frisson d'excitation lorsqu'il commençait à monter un projet, il avait oublié l'euphorie après des heures de recherches sur les sujets les plus tordus, au moment où il obtenait enfin une réponse, il avait oublié les après-midis passées avec Scott, il avait oublié comment espionner discrètement son père pour courir ensuite aux endroits intéressants, il avait oublié tout, presque tout, les seuls souvenirs qui lui restaient étaient les plus sombres, ceux qui lui donnaient un peu plus envie d'oublier qu'il existait.

Il était 10h14 et il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait presque plus faim de toute façon. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu envie d'un bon cheeseburger ? Ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas passé la porte d'un fast-food. Ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas mangé un bon repas chaud.

Lui qui n'était déjà pas bien gros était devenu bien maigre. S'il était sorti de chez lui, n'importe qui aurait immédiatement remarqué qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements. Mais comme il ne sortait pas de chez lui, comme il ne sortait même pas de sous sa couette, personne ne le remarquait. Ça lui allait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde avec pitié. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse cuver sa peine jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il était 13h34 et il ne ressentait toujours pas l'envie de bouger.

Il était 15h55 et il ne ressentait toujours pas l'envie de manger.

Il était 17h23 et il ne ressentait toujours pas l'envie de boire.

Il était 19h34, et son père l'appelait pour manger. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de crier qu'il n'avait pas faim, alors il resta là, sans bouger, et, dix minutes plus tard, son père cessa de l'appeler. Comme il le faisait depuis presque un mois.

Il était minuit pile, et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Allison. Elle aurait eu 17 ans. Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas droit à un appel surexcité de Lydia, elle n'aurait pas droit à un baiser d'Isaac, elle n'aurait pas droit aux 'bon anniversaire' de la part de ses amis, elle n'aurait pas droit à une fête immense en son honneur organisé dans la maison de Lydia.

De sa faute.

C'était de sa faute.

De sa faute.

Il ne reçut pas de visite ce jour-là. Pas d'appel. Pas de messages. Rien.

_Ils_ étaient passés aujourd'hui.

Scott. Lydia. Ethan. Derek.

Stiles n'avait pas bien compris quand il les avait vus débarquer dans sa chambre tous les quatre.

Il n'avait pas compris quand Scott l'avait forcé à s'habiller, puis à avaler quelque chose. Mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Ils l'avaient forcé à sortir ensuite. Dehors. Il faisait affreusement beau. Il avait eu la vague impression que le Soleil allait le brûler tout entier.

Derek avait pris le volant de sa camaro, Stiles sur le siège passager. Lydia était montée derrière, Scott et Ethan était partis devant sur leurs motos.

-Où… où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Au cimetière.

La voix de Derek était étonnamment douce.

Il était persuadé d'être devenu encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ramène-moi chez moi.

Sa voix était basse, presque une supplication.

-Non.

C'était Lydia qui avait parlé.

-Il faut que tu avances.

Il avait ouvert la bouche, hébété, mais elle avait poursuivi, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

-Je sais que c'est dur. On sait tous que c'est dur. On a tous perdu quelqu'un. Ethan a perdu son jumeau, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami, Scott a perdu son premier amour, Derek avait déjà beaucoup perdu avant. On sait que c'est dur, que tu te sens coupable. Mais tu dois avancer.

-Vous ne savez pas, avait murmuré Stiles, la gorge sèche. Vous ne comprenez pas.

Le silence des deux autres lui avait donné la force de hurler. Derek avait brutalement garé la voiture sur la bas-côté.

-VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE ! Il était là, en moi, partout, il l'est encore, il est moi, et je suis lui, pour toujours, et tous ces gens sont morts par ma faute par ce que je n'ai pas su le contrôler, et non, vous ne pouvez définitivement pas comprendre, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à avancer, je ne veux pas avancer. Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir me cherchez, de me sortir comme ça, de prétendre que vous voulez m'aider ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! LAISSEZ-MOI SEUL! Est-ce que vous êtes stupides ? Un jour, n'importe quand, ça va se réveiller, ça va venir vous tuez, et vous vous en morderez les doigts, d'avoir pu penser qu'on pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, m'amener sur la tombe d'Allison comme si ce n'était pas ma faute, vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne pouvez pas…

Sa voix était descendu aussi vite qu'elle était montée, et il se cachait le visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Il sentit la main de Derek sur son épaule, exercer une pression douce, et une boule dans la gorge, il ne trouva pas la force de le repousser.

-On doit y aller tous ensemble Stiles. Tu comprends ? Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Il avait relevé la tête, les lèvres serrées, les yeux humides, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et le regard de Derek planté dans le sien.

-Tu sais que ça n'ira pas mieux tout de suite. Personne ne va bien. On va tous mal différemment mais je crois qu'aucun de nous ne dort tranquille.

-Mais… (La voix de Lydia était plus hésitante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Stiles tourna la tête. Elle avait l'air si fragile tout d'un coup.) On est… on est tous ensemble… Pour s'aider, et, continuer. Enfin, essayer.

Stiles s'était mordu la lèvre, avait hoché la tête sans rien dire, et Derek avait re-démarré la Camaro.

Arrivé au cimetière il s'était garé, et Lydia avait pris la tête, foncant dans les allées têtebaissée comme si elle connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Ce qui devait être le cas, songea Stiles avec un pincement au cœur.

Ils avaient rejoint Scott et Ethan. Scott avait la machoire serrée et les yeux remplis de peine. Ethan était légèrement en retrait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le visage sombre.

Lydia et Derek étaient restés au côté de Stiles, et il avait senti Ethan se rapprocher, il avait senti Lydia poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Scott, il avait senti la main de Derek retourner sur son épaule à lui, puis, pendant une seconde, une fugace seconde, devant la tombe d'Allison, couverte de fleurs colorées, il s'était senti un tout petit peu mieux.

C'était parti aussi vite que c'était venu.

Mais c'était arrivé.

Ils étaient restés là longtemps, sans rien dire, sans bouger, juste les uns à côté des autres. Ça suffisait.

Stiles savait que ça prendrait du temps. Ça prendrait beaucoup de temps, et les cauchemars le hanteraient encore longtemps.

Ça prendrait du temps, mais ça irait. Il n'était pas seul.

Ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

J'ai commencé cet os il y a longtemmmmmmmmmmmmps. ça ne s'est pas goupillé comme je le voulais, à vrai dire, mais j'ai fini par (enfin) le finir, sans en être satisfaite.

J'espère que ça vous à quand même un petit peu plu, sinon, vous pouvez me balancez des tomates en review!


End file.
